One Call Changes It All
by Cullen Vamps
Summary: Jacob didn't answer the phone in New Moon. What happens when it's Bella who answers it?
1. The Call

**Alright this is just a short 3 chapter thing... I was bored the other day and couldn't concentrate on anything really... And look what we got, a short story.. :)**

* * *

**Bella POV**

Jake was inches from my lips. I could feel the heat rolling off him. I couldn't think clearly. So when the phone rang shrill and demanding I jumped away from Jake. I picked it up.

"Hello?" Carlisle asked.

"Carlisle?" I asked.

"Bella?" Edward's voice came through. His voice sounded dead, lifeless.

"Edward?" I ask. I felt the hole throb when I said his name.

"Bella, I-I-I thought you jumped..." Edward's voice trailed off. I couldn't believe it. I was actually talking to Edward.

"How did you find out? I was cliff diving in La Push. Jacob was there." I said, no need to tell him I was alone at the time.

I know he left me. I know he caused me pain. I know he doesn't love me. But something was telling me different. The way he said my name, the way he sounded lifeless. He probably sounds like I do to other people.

"Rose called me and told me about Alice's vision." Edward said.

"Alice!" I called louder than necessary. She was by my side in a second. Making Jake jump back due to her closeness.

"Edward! How dare you make us leave her! I knew this was a bad idea! Victoria is back!" Alice yelled at him. I kept the phone to my ear so I could hear him.

"WHAT?! I'm on my way!" Edward yelled in my ear.

"You're coming here?" I asked him dumbly.

"Yes and I will make Forks safe for you again Bella." Edward promised.

"But-" I started but I was cut off by Alice.

"Will do, Edward." Alice said then walked into the living room.

"But what Bella?" Edward asked, worry laced into his voice.

"It's nothing. When will you be here?" I ask, trying to drop it.

"Listen Bella, that day in the woods, I lied to you. I am sorry for what I said. I am sorry for lying to you. I am sorry for leaving you. I'll do anything to make it up to you, as long as you can give me a second chance. I will prove to you how much I really do love you." Edward pleaded.

"Of-" I started but Jacob ripped the phone out of my hand.

"She can never forgive you! You broke her! She doesn't want you!" Jacob yelled into the phone.

"JACOB BLACK! GIVE ME MY PHONE AND GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" I screamed.

"But Bella...-" Jacob started.

"Don't 'but Bella' me! You don't control my life!" I yelled at him. I ripped the phone out of his hand.

"Hold on just a second." I say to Edward. I set the phone on the counter. I push Jacob toward the door.

"Jacob get your pack of dogs and leave. I never want to see you again." I say angrily. I slam the door in his face and rush back to the phone.

"Don't listen to him Edward. I do love you. I do want you. I can forgive you. Yes, you caused me heartbreak but from what I hear you have it too. We all have to experience it at least once right?" I ask, trying to keep it light.

"Bella." Edward said lovingly.

"Edward." I replied with the same amount of love.

"Edward the family is one their way. We are all going to meet them in Seattle in 4 hours." Alice said.

"Alice, you just ruined the mood." I whined.

"Sorry." She said then walked out of the room.

"Bella, I love you with all my heart." Edward said.

"Edward, I love you with all that I am." I say. Then someone knocked on the door. I huff and stomp to the door. I swear I hear Edward chuckle.

"JACOB! WHAT DID I TELL YOU?" I yelled.

"Bella, I love you." Jacob says calmly. Then Alice is in the small space between Jacob and I.

"Alice, back up." I say firmly, trying to pull her back into the house.

"You DOG! She's taken!" Alice shrieks at him.

"By who? Cause I don't see that bloodsucker!" Jacob yelled. Leaning toward Alice.

"HEY! Both of you back off! Jacob I don't love you like that." I say then slam the door, with Alice safely inside.

"Edward? You still there?" I ask walking back to the kitchen.

"Yeah. I'm catching a plane to Seattle." He says.

"When are you going to get here? Where are you?" I ask.

"I'll be there about the same time as the family. I'm in Chicago." Edward says.

"Why don't you run? Is flying faster?" I ask, dumbly.

"If and when the sun decides to come out I don't think a sparkling man running through the city would go over well with the humans." Edward laughs. His laugh isn't the same as it was before he left.

"Bella this was dropped through the mail slot in the door." Alice said walking into the kitchen. I take it and open it.

"What is it?" Edward asks.

"A note from Jacob BLACK." I growled.

"What does it say?" Edward asks, I could practically hear the smile in his voice. I couldn't figure out if it was because of my growling or something else.

"Bella, I'm going to La Push with my pack of dogs. Care to join?" I say.

"No, I don't want to go Jacob!" I yell. I know he will hear me.

"I'm sorry Love. I have to go. We're boarding now." Edward says, sadness in his voice.

"Yeah and we have to get to Seattle." Ali says happily.

"Alice do we really need to get to the airport that early? We still have 3 and a half hours. With you driving we'd get there in 45 minutes." I whine. I hear Edward chuckle on the other end.

"No silly, we're going shopping!" Alice exclaims, jumping up and down.

"No!" I exclaim, backing away from Alice.

"Aww, come on Bella. I've got months to make up for." Alice whined. She stuck out her bottom lip. Puppy dog face, Ugh, only Alice.

"Alice don't make her do anything she doesn't want to." Edward said from the other end.

"Fine. I'll go shopping for myself and drag you along. I won't make you try on anything." Alice said, getting the strange look in her eye.

"Fine." I say. I hear Edward chuckle again.

"I love you, Love." Edward says. Here comes good-bye.

"I love you too." I say.

"I'll be there soon." Edward says.

"I'll be counting the minutes." I say.

"I'll be counting the seconds." Edward says.

"Bye, Edward." I say sadly.

"Good-bye for now, Bella my love." Edward corrects.

"Good-bye for now." I say then the line goes dead.

"Bella, go get ready. We'll leave when your ready." Alice said.

I nod and place the phone back on the hook. I walk upstairs and get ready. When I come down Alice is practically jumping through the roof. I go to the kitchen and look for a pen and paper.

Gone to Seattle with Alice Cullen. Be back soon. -B

I write then place the note on the kitchen table. I grab my jacket and purse then walk outside with Alice. We climb into the car and she takes off like a bullet.

* * *

**Review? :) **

**Update tomorrow**


	2. Airport

**Here is chap 3! **

**Sadly the next chap is the last... :'(**

* * *

**Edward POV... **

The plane ride may have been the longest journey of my life. I considered jumping out of the plane, but that would alert the humans. I waited impatiently for 4 hours for the plane to land. Finally here I am walking toward baggage claim.

"3 minutes, Bella." Alice's voice hit me like ice-cold water. She sounded annoyed and impatient, Alice hardly annoyed or impatient.

_'Edward, please don't stand and stare at Bella for 2 minutes and 30 seconds. I will go crazy if you do.'_ Alice thought sourly. I smiled at my sister impatient.

"But Alice, his plane landed 1 minute ago." My Bella's voice hit me like a kick in the gut. When I heard her voice I spotted her pacing in front of an annoyed looking Alice.

I was so shocked that I couldn't move. Bella looks like she hadn't gotten a good night sleep in months. She looks paler than normal. Her hair is dry and dull looking. The color in her eyes is dull brown and not chocolate-brown. She looks almost nothing like the Bella I left.

"Hey, Bro!" Emmett boomed from my side. I jumped and looked at him.

I looked back at Bella to find her staring at me. My family started to crowd around her. I could see many emotions in her eyes and in her face; pain, sadness, hurt, need, hope and lots of love.

**Bella POV...**

"Hey Bro!" An all to familiar voice boomed.

I looked up the stairs and saw Esme, Carlisle, Rose and Jasper walking toward me. Emmett and Edward are at the top of the stairs. The family came up and said how much they were sorry and how much they missed and loved me. I hugged them and said hello, but I wasn't too focused on them.

I was set on Edward. He looks lifeless. He hasn't hunted in a while, which makes the shadows under his eyes deep purple. He looks pale, even for a vampire. I can see several emotions running across his face and in his eyes.

The family was trying to get me to talk but after a minute they seemed to get that I wasn't going to respond right now. I was waiting for Edward to move a little or smile or something. It didn't even look like he was breathing. I decided that he wasn't going to make the first move so I walked past the family and startes to run up the staris. I thankfully didn't trip.

When I got to the top I ran to Edward, I hit his hard chest and wrapped myself around. I had my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. Edward seemed to recover from his shock finally and wrapped his arms around my waist. He laid his head on my shoulder and inhaled deeply. We stood there for what seemed like forever.

"I missed you." I finally whispered.

"I missed you more than you could imagine." Edward whispered back. I could feel his cool breath on my neck.

"Hmm, I don't know about that." I said. I felt Edward laugh.

"I love you, Love and I am deeply sorry for taking myself and my family away from you." Edward whispered.

"I love you too." I said. We stood there for a while longer. Edward growled lowly and lifted his head off my shoulder. I looked at him.

"What?" I asked.

"Alice, said that if we don't get a move on she'll take you away from me." Edward said, while glaring at Alice.

I tightened my grip on Edward and he did the same. Edward started to walk down the stairs with me and we were wrapped in a family group hug. It feels good to be back in my family's arms.

* * *

**There we go.. :) Sweet, short and to the point...**

**Review! :)**


	3. 10 Years Later

**Last Chap... :'(**

* * *

******Bella POV... 10 Years Later...**

Edward and I have been living together happily for the past 10 years. Shortly after the Cullens came back I graduated High School. The Cullen's and I moved to Alaska shortly after that. Edward and I got married then on our honeymoon I got pregnant.

We had our beautiful twins 6 months later. Alirose Marie Cullen and EmJay Anthony Cullen were born 2 weeks before my birthday. Alirose has Edward's hair color and my human eye color. EmJay has my hair color and Edward's human eye color. They are half vampire half human.

About 5 years after the twins were born we all moved to Portland, Maine. We have been here the past 3 years.

"Mom, I can't find my cat!" Alirose yelled, walking into the living room.

"Did you look in the laundry room? He likes to sleep in there." I said.

"No." She said then took off to the laundry room.

"Mom, I can't find my hamster!" EmJay yelled, running into the room.

"Did you look under your bed?" I asked.

"No." He said then ran upstairs.

"Mom, I can't find my hug and kiss!" Edward yelled, walking in the front door.

"Did you look in the kitchen?" I asked, running toward the kitchen.

"No, I found it in the living room." Edward said, catching me in the doorway. I hugged him back and kissed his neck.

"Welcome home. Tag your it. You get to make dinner for the twins." I said.

"Yay! Dad's making dinner!" The twins yelled, running into the room.

"Alright, Bear and fox it is." Edward said.

"Ewwww! No! Mom can you make dinner?" The twins asked.

"Nope, it's dad's turn." I said laughing. Edward joined me.

"Alright, how about spaghetti?" Edward asked.

"Yeah!" Alirose and EmJay yelled.

Our family is perfect and we will be together forever. And no matter how long Alirose and EmJay walk this earth they will always be my Miracle Babies.

* * *

**You like? **

**I'm sad to see this story end... :'( **

**Read my other stories!**

**Review!**


End file.
